OC: Otterstride
"Well... Thanks then." ''Otterstride meowed, looking down as she began to play with her paws. ''"I'm not great at starting conversations anyway." -Otterstride to Muddybrook >>Size<< Otterstride is a normal sized she-cat. >>Fur Length<< Her fur is fairly short. >>Overcoat<< Her overcoat is a dark brown. >>Undercoat<< She has a beige undercoat. >>Markings<< The beige color from her undercoat also paints her paws and the bottom half of her face. Her tail-tip is also a beige color, and is accompanied by four dark brown rings. >>Eyes<< Otterstride has dark green eyes. Positive Traits Friendly: Otterstride is very friendly, even to those she doesn't know. She doesn't feel like being unkind is the best way to respond to someone who has approached her, and would much rather be nice. Honest: She is very honest, and almost always refuses to tell a lie. She believes that honesty is an important part of a friendship or a serious relationship. If one was to be dishonest with her, her trust for them would be shattered and nearly impossible to regain. Observant: She spends plenty of time observing of her surroundings. She tends to do this so that she feels safe in her environment. Neutral Traits Competitive: Though she doesn't tend to show it much, Otterstride is very competitive. She loves to compete with those she trusts, and can be a bit of a sore loser if she fails to beat them. Quiet: She is a very quiet cat. It is nearly impossible to witness her making unnecessary noises at any time, whether she is hunting or even joking with others. Negative Traits Childish: Only around those she trusts will Otterstride show her childish side. She loves to play with kits, or even play a game mossball with her friends. Cowardly: She is not very brave. When faced with conflict, she will try her best to escape it. If she can't escape it, then she will panic. Shy: She is very shy, and afraid to approach others. Very rarely, if at all, will you see her starting a conversation. Once you get to know her, however, her shyness towards you will fade. >>Hunting<< 7/10 >>Combat<< 3/10 >>Climbing<< 1/10 >>Swimming<< 9/10 >>Stealth<< 6/10 >>Speed<< 7/10 >>Strength<< 4/10 >>Stamina<< 5/10 >>Intelligence<< 8/10 >>Motherhood<< 7/10 Otterkit, Mothkit, Seedkit, and Pinekit were a healthy litter of four that were born to Maplewind and Acornshadow in SpringClan. Two moons after they were born, however, a tough leaf-bare hit and sickness swept the clan. Both Mothkit and Pinekit caught the illness, but only Mothkit survived. Four moons after the outbreak, Otterkit, Mothkit, and Seedkit were apprenticed. TBA Note: More will be added as she is developed. >>Being Alone<< Also known as monophobia, Otterstride is afraid of being alone. It is an irrational fear she has always had. She may not talk to anyone she's with, but she will panic if she has to face a task on her own. >>Climbing<< Otterstride has climacophobia, or the fear of climbing. It originated after her sister, Mothshine, died after a tree branch she had been on broke. Now everytime she sees a cat climb a tree, she remembers that day and gets nervous. >>Friends<< >>Enemies<<